


Beautiful/Handsome Liar

by Leliel12



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Thank you everyone for the help with terms), F/M, Genderfluid Akechi, Really Unhealthy Ways of Dealing With Conflicting Loyalties, Self-Loathing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Leliel12
Summary: Being a mole? Fine. When you've pretended to be a heteronormative male hero stitched together from everything you've ever wanted to be, what's one more mask among many? Nobody would love you anyway, if they knew anything about what you were.Naturally, when someone sees behind the mask, and loves all your faces, apart from the one you hate? That will break you in ways you weren't aware could be broken,





	Beautiful/Handsome Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme, and because I wanted to try my hand at my first sex scene. The prompt was a dfab Goro being privately revealed as biologically female to Akira and starting up a Naoto-esque romance. The first fill I did was silly reveal of gender. This was the second.

She was going to hell for this. But then again, she was already.  
  
A hand, ungloved for what felt like the first time in months, shot to Akira's as he left. "Not yet," Chouko began, her breath catching. "Please...stay."  
  
"Er, yes?" Damn that gaze. Damn that putrid, lowborn, perfect, kind, _loving_ gaze. "Is there something you need?"  
  
When immersed in her (or his-part of the reason she pulled off being a boy so well, she noticed, was that she effectively _was_ male as Goro-she never did feel a disjunct between her body and her mind) detective identity, Chouko's personality was informed by about a dozen novels featuring shy, charismatic superheroes as love interests. That's what got her fangirls, what got her through in life ( _after all,_ said the nasty voice she imagined as a bald man wearing orange-tinted glasses, _who would want the bastard whore who wasn't even sure she had a gender?_ ). This gave her a library of things to say when responding to flirts and other romantic situations.  
  
Actually offering her virginity to a target that increasingly looked like her first (and in all likelihood only) love was a situation none of them applied to. She _had_ seen a bunch of porn in her time though, so she knew the action, at least-slowly, delicately, she guided one hand to her shirt, enclosing it around her tiny breast, then another to her crotch, whimpering slightly as it brushed her moistening skirt (more because that was what always happened in porn-she didn't feel enough of a brush against her slit to feel the distinct tingle of pleasure).  
  
Akira took a second to get it. "Um!?" He suddenly withdrew both hands.  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen. Her eyes stung.  
  
Akira, thankfully, caught on. "Oh God, not what I meant! It's just that..." He inhaled. "Isn't this a bit, er, fast? We just had our first date with you as Chouko, and you're already wanting sex?"  
  
"You said that didn't matter," she replied, eyes stinging more.  
  
"Fuck. I'm really not good at this." He inhaled. "It's just that, well, I wasn't aware _you_ were interested until, well, last week. Until then, I just thought you were, uh..." He nodded at Ann's whip.  
  
Relief shot through her. "No, no. I'm always interested in men, no matter what I feel like that day." Her hand, following a practiced routine, went to her skirt. "And today, I'm a woman. I want to be a woman in all ways until I'm Goro again." This was a total lie, it was actually because Chouko was on a timetable here-soon she would never see Akira again. "So, you know..." She undid all of her skirt minus one button, smiling shyly.  
  
"...And I don't have a condom," Akira finished.  
  
Crap. The gentlemanly moron. "It's a safe day," she lied, "and I'm on the pill." The part of her that wanted to run away from Shido and forget he ever existed prayed the seed would take, give her something more than painful memories. The part of her that remembered who and what she was screamed at her to accept his rationale, was shouted down by a combination of that part and the part that recognized her father would never allow his spokesperson to suffer the scandal of being female, let alone an unwed mother.  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "You're really repressed, you know that?"  
  
'Desperate and impatient' would be better terms, but it fit. "Yeah, I know," she said, slipping off her outer jacket. "So...release it?"  
  
The rest proceeded mostly as it did in her various perversions. Or at least it did after her well-trodden sense of pessimism got through with them. Cum, as it turned out, tasted disgusting (thank all that was holy Akira wasn't into oral), once she had to go to the bathroom, and as it turns out, Akira had a bit of a hair-trigger orgasm; thanks to his stamina, he was able to get it up again long enough to reach her climax.  
  
The real problem though, is that she remembered what she was supposed to do as Akira readied her true orgasm. She didn't think it was much (what were a few extra tears among others), but then, as her thoughts faded back into coherency and she felt the warm liquid settle within her as Akira pulled her closer, he asked one simple question.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
Chouko's eyes flew open. "Huh!?"  
  
"You were muttering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' over and over again." A pause. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Oh no. Not now. She was so close. "No," she said, in a tone she hoped scrubbed all the raw elemental terror she was feeling out of her voice.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Slowly, Akira's breathing slowed, before he started to snore, softly. Chouko's fear faded...  
  
And then the guilt hit.  
  
Curling her naked body into a fetal position, Chouko began to sob, as quietly as she could. Stupid. Stupid.  
  
Sure, bitch, why don't you go ahead and murder the one person in the world that makes you feel safe and happy? Or even better yet, why don't you throw away all the crimes you committed to get here? Those families would be so pleased to discover their sacrifices were all thrown away because their murderer gave up on justice because the last person she would need to kill was a good lay. And while we're at it, let's run away together, far away from the nuclear war Shido's liable to start because somebody made a political cartoon of him-  
  
Wait.  
  
Cartoons.  
  
Like cognitive beings.  
  
_Shido couldn't tell the difference._  
  
Slowly, a wide smile started to appear on Chouko's face. It would be risky, yes, but if Sae developed a mental image of Joker close enough to the real one, then Shido's men would think she got rid of the body herself. Then, when the coast was clear...  
  
Slowly, Chouko turned around, facing a sleeping Akira. She laid a kiss on his forehead as her legs and arms locked around him, a lioness in love with her prey.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered, drawing her beloved closer to her. "I'm not sorry any more. Soon, everything will be fine. Soon, you'll be safe."  
  
And soon, he would be _hers._

**Author's Note:**

> I may nurture this into a full fic-I like this yandere, multi-gendered (proper term?) conflicted version of Akechi.


End file.
